Beach Fun
by Coco Kuroko
Summary: Roxas and Axel have fun at the beach. Oneshot yaoi


Okay, honestly I got tired of writing "Love around the world" so I decided to just make oneshots. Sorry to anybody that actually liked LATW. (Nobody)

**** I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS*** No dip I don't.**

"Wake up! It's time to go to the beach! The beach! Beach! Beach!" Roxas was practically chanting in Axel's ear. Axel mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Whaaaaat~?" Roxas screamed again.

Roxas was always like this, in the morning he was all cheery but by noon, he was his grumpy self. On the other hand, Axel wasn't such a morning person, and by noon, he was as perverted as ever. Even though they didn't really make a good pair due to their personality change, they wouldn't have loved each other more.

Roxas heard another mumble from Axel. He gave a playful pout. He then climbed on top of Axel, one leg on either side of him. He then started bouncing up and down. "Axel!" he did that a few times but Axel didn't respond. What Roxas didn't know is that Axel was enjoying this even though he wasn't so good in the mornings.

Roxas than pulled the pillow under Axel's head and started hitting him with it. Axel couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, okay, I'm awake" he managed while trying to sit up with a boy on top of him. Once he sat up, their eyes met. Roxas then surprised Axel by giving him a quick peck on the lips and running off yelling, "Hahaha!" he turned around at the door and pointed at the surprised Axel in bed. "I kissed Axel! Axel, Axel, Axxxxxeeeeelllllll~!" Axel put his head in his hands shaking his head, laughing again. What a kid Roxas was, if only he could be like that all day.

Today was their one year anniversary. They were going to the beach for celebration. Roxas thought it would be a normal visit to the beach. But Axel had rented a hotel and everything, he even booked a part of the beach just for him and and Roxas. He would surprise Roxas on the spot.

Axel finally got out of bed chasing after Roxas. He was at the top of the stairs when he found a blonde little boy face flat on the floor right at the bottom of the stairs. He slightly laughed while walking down the stairs.

"Well, look what we have here"

"Mmhhff" was Roxas's response.

"What did mama tell you about running down the stairs?" he said teasingly. Axel laughed again while helping Roxas get up. Roxas was pouting and crossing his arms. Axel laughed again and pulled Roxas closer to give him a passionate kiss. They released and stared at each other. Roxas was still pouting but Axel could tell he was holding in a smile.

"Hmm, if you're still mad, I'll just go to the beach without you." Axel turned back towards the stairs hiding a smile. He felt a hand grab his wrist, he turned around finding a cute little neko boy with puppy eyes. How he couldn't resist.

"Axeeeeeell~! I forgive you! Please!" Axel didn't dare to look in those eyes. He would sink in to them like the Titanic. Eventually he gave in.

"Fine."

"Yayayaya!" Roxas had a huge smile on his face and Axel couldn't help but smile too. They headed upstairs and got ready. By 10:30 they were in the car. One and a half hours until Roxas would be all grumpy again. At 11:30, they arrived at the beach. Axel found their hotel and parked right outside.

"Whaa~? Where are we?"

Axel smiled. "Don't worry Roxy." he was already feeling horny. The heat must have done it. They walked in the hotel and found their room. As soon as they got in, Axel threw the bags on the ground and pined Roxas on the door.

"Hehe, Axel." Roxas chuckled. Axel had a smirk on his face. He dived in for a kiss but Roxas put his finger on his lips before he could.

"Axel, you have to waaaiitt!" Axel smirked again.

"Wait? I can't wait. I'm too horny babe."

Roxas gigged, "But we're at the BEACH!" he said while spreading his arms out at the word "Beach". Axel grunted, he took off his shirt and his pants, he had been already wearing his trunks. He looked at the clock 11:45 he had to hurry.

"Strip into your trucks" he commanded.

"Okay." Roxas slowly took off his clothes. Being so close to Axel made it harder for him to watch. He looked Axel in the eye and stuck his tongue out a little.  
Axel was losing control, he wanted to take Roxas already! He stared at Roxas intensely, licking his lips. Roxas had also worn his trunks under his pants. As soon as Roxas was done, Axel immediately grabbed Roxas and carried him and a basket out the hotel and onto the beach. Boy he was glad he had rented It for himself. He put down a blanket from the basket, offering a place for Roxas to lay down. Roxas obeyed and as soon as he did, a moan escaped his mouth as Axel got on top of him and stared sucking his nipple.

"Nnrrhhff... Ahhhh... Axel! What are you doing? We're in public get off!" Roxas tried pushing him off but it didn't work.

"Crap, must be past noon." he thought. He stopped sucking and looked at Roxas.

"Roxy, it's our anniversary, and no one will see. It'll be good, I promise." Axel shot that award winning smile no one could say no to.

Roxas gulped. "Pinky promise?" he asked nervously.

"Pinky promise." As Axel took Roxas's pinky in his, they locked lips.

Axel licked Roxas's bottom lip. Roxas responded by opening his mouth just enough for Axel to slip his tonuge in. Roxas moaned when Axel used his tongue to rub his own tongue harshly. Axel them explored Roxas's mouth even though he already knew it like his house. They broke for air and Axel switched to biting and sucking the neck. Roxas leaned his head to the side, giving Axel more room. He didn't care if people saw the marks Axel had placed there, he wanted them to know he belonged to Axel and Axel belonged to him.

"Axel..." Axel knew what that meant, he's done it so many times, he always knows what Roxas wants. He moved his mouth down into the belly button. He licked inside and occasionally stuck it out a little more so Roxas could see. He then started to pulled down Roxas's trunks. Roxas gasped at the touch of Axel on his length. Axel started to stroke Roxas and kiss him on the lips roughly. Axel didn't have to do much to get Roxas to open his mouth, his mouth was already wide open from the hand job Axel was giving. Axel and Roxas fought for dominance, of course Axel won. He had an advantage from the start. Axel then released Roxas, earning a moan. He laughed slightly as he trailed kisses down Roxas's body. He got to Roxas's waist where there were marks from the elastic band of the trunks. That turned him on, the unique pattern on the soft milky skin. He playfully _hissed_ andbit Roxas's hip. Roxas jolted at the feeling, lifting his hip so hard to bumped Axel's chin.

"Ow…."

"You….deserve… that…." He huffed during each word.

"Naughty Roxy. I _was _going to go easy on you, but now….." he took Roxas in his mouth without warning. He hummed, bobbed his head, and bit Roxas harshly, all at the same time.

"Ahh….pervert…ahhh….." Axel smiled. He then began to suck harder. Roxas moaned continuously. "I'm c-cu-" he was cut off by Axel suddenly letting go. "Why'd you do that?" Axel chuckled, you were naughty, you'll have to pay. Roxas clenched the blanket, letting some sand on to the soft fabric.

Axel reached for the bag he had brought earlier. He pulled out a ring. Roxas widen his eyes and gulped. {Tsu, he planned this all along} Axel quickly slipped the ring onto Roxas. Roxas moaned as the cold object touched him.

Axel smirked again, he pushed Roxas's legs back, ignoring the fact he had a ring on it.

"Try not to scream so loud, there's people about a mile from here. I forgot the gag ball," Axel smirked again causing Roxas to blush.

The last time they did it, Axel went especially rough and Roxas screamed so loud the neighbors from down the street could hear him.

Axel grabbed the bag from where he was and pulled out some whipped cream. "I thought we do something different today." Axel sprayed some whipped cream on Roxas's two nipples. He took one in his mouth and licked the cream off and bit the nipple after going to the next one. He did same to the delicate twin.

"Open up" Roxas commanded. Axel put some cream in Roxas's mouth until it piled up high. He started from the top and slowly ate the cream, motioning his mouth as he were kissing. When he got to the bottom, he then switched from eating the cream to kissing Roxas. Instead of their typical rough kisses, Axel kissed Roxas as teenagers did in the movies. He then let go for a breath.

"It's time baby," He put some cream on his four fingers. "This stuff gets sticky so we'll have to hurry."

He slipped two fingers in at once. Roxas moaned from pain and pleasure mixed together. Axel thrust in and out of Roxas harshly while adding two more fingers. Roxas didn't know the extra fingers were coming and screamed in a little more pleasure this time. He thrust a couple more times before pulling out completely.

"Ahhhh... please…let me…..c-cum."

"Not until after." A husky Axel replied slipping off his trunks.

He put some whipped cream on his own length. He stroked himself some looking at Roxas. Roxas blushed when he realized what Axel was doing. The blushed faded when Axel pressed him lips on his. He slowly pushed his erection inside. Roxas moaned in Axel's mouth. He felt little hands trying to push him off. Axel tried to distract Roxas from the pain from below by releasing the kiss and biting his neck.

"Axel….! Ahh… no…."

Axel continued to thrust in all the way. He didn't wait for Roxas to get comfortable before he thrust back out and in again.

"Axel….the sand…..it's inside….hurts….ahhh…." Axel felt terrible he didn't want anything else to hurt Roxas. [The sand must be hurting my poor baby, but I can't stop…not now.]

"Sorry babe, just deal with it for now please. I help you wash it out later." Roxas closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the pleasure Axel was giving him and not the pain the sand was giving him.

"At least….let me..cum." Roxas said with some attitude.

"Fine." Axel said a little frustrated. [Friggin' sand] he thought. He took the ring off.

"Ahh… " Roxas came almost immediately onto Axel face and his inner thigh. Axel licked his lips.

"Mmm.. Roxy, you taste good."

"Shut up. Just _do_ me already." Axel laughed at the boy's impatiens.

Axel thrust in and out of Roxas continually.

"Nnn… mmhhfff…ahhh…more….harder…..faster…nnnhfff…."

"You're so tight….. How many times…. do we have to do it…..until you loosen up?

"Shut up…. Hey…Ax…el….I think I'm gonna….cum.."

"Me….too.." Axel huffed. Axel came deep in Roxas, leaving him screaming as he came too.

Axel pulled out laying next to Roxas. "Again?" he asked.

"Not until you get the sand out of me." Axel laughed.

"Alright."

Hope you like. I have quite a few ideas for more oneshots.


End file.
